MArried To A Monster
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This isn't just a Emison fiction about them getting married. It's about my theory on A and about 1 of the girl's mother lying about her daughter's real father. This story will include my original character Seraphim Quinn who plays a big part in Hanna's life. This story is about family and NO COUPLE is save except 4 Emison and another one. BDSM in later chapters.
1. Emison Married

_MArried TO A Monster _

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part One_

_September 22, 2018_

_Author's notes: Rachel Platten sings Fight Song_

_There were reporters from major networks in this small town of Rosewood to bare witness to the union of Emily Fields and Alison Marlin Quinn formerly Alison Dilanuntris. _

_Emily and Alison are about to get married in the state that allows gay marriage with Hanna's mother as minsiter thanks to the internet. _

_Emily was first to get led down the isle by her father with traditional Chruch music. Emily looked over to see her soon to be sister-in-law Hanna and Seraphim Quinn who was discovered no more than eight years ago as Alison and Hanna's half-sister. _

_Alison was not a person who gets nervous but getting married to Emily was one of those rare moments. It was then the band started to play Fight Song for Alison_

_**Like a small boat**_

_**On the ocean**_

_**Sending big waves**_

_**Into motion**_

_**Like how a single word**_

_**Can make a heart open**_

_**I might only have one match**_

_**But I can make an explosion**_

_**And all those things I didn't say**_

_**Wrecking balls inside my brain**_

_**I will scream them loud tonight**_

_**Can you hear my voice this time**_

_**This is my fight song**_

_**Take back my life song**_

_**Prove I'm alright song**_

_**My power's turned on**_

_**(Starting right now) I'll be strong**_

_**I'll play my fight song**_

_**And I don't really care if nobody else believes**_

_**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_

_**Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**_

_**Everybody's worried about me**_

_**In too deep**_

_**Say I'm in too deep (I'm in too deep)**_

_**And it's been two years**_

_**I miss my home**_

_**But there's a fire burning in my bones**_

_**And I still believe**_

_**Yeah I still believe**_

_**And all those things I didn't say**_

_**Wrecking balls inside my brain**_

_**I will scream them loud tonight**_

_**Can you hear my voice this time**_

_**This is my fight song**_

_**Take back my life song**_

_**Prove I'm alright song**_

_**My power's turned on**_

_**(Starting right now) I'll be strong**_

_**I'll play my fight song**_

_**And I don't really care if nobody else believes**_

_**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_

_**A lot of fight left in me**_

_**Like a small boat**_

_**On the ocean**_

_**Sending big waves**_

_**Into motion**_

_**Like how a single word**_

_**Can make a heart open**_

_**I might only have one match**_

_**But I can make an explosion**_

_**This is my fight song**_

_**Take back my life song**_

_**Prove I'm alright song**_

_**My power's turned on**_

_**(Starting right now) I'll be strong**_

_**I'll play my fight song**_

_**And I don't really care if nobody else believes**_

_**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_

_**Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_

_These two have been through hell and Back to get to this point now the dream Emily has always wanted was happening. _

_Alison and Emily held hands at the very end of the isle with her mother about to marry them. The girls were ready for this to happened and Ashley talked about how these two are made each other..._

_"Emily and Alison wanted to say there own vows." Ashley told everyone and it was Alison first. _

_"Em I never thought this could actually happened because I didn't believe I could be happy and these four years have been the best ever. I don't recongize that girl who I was and honestly I'm not a good person but I'll be a good wife to you. I promise that I will be loyal and faithful to you and be honest about my feelings. You're not the same I remember, your confident, you kick ass and my God you are the sexiest dancer in the world. I will be there for every single MMA fight or whatever you do because I love you." Alison said and Emily then replied... _

_"When I came out it was the most scariest moment of my life but it was worth it because I'm marrying you and tommorow I get to wake up with you as a married couple. I look forward to our first apartment, your first book signing and even our first fight but most of all I'm looking forward to writing my name Emily Marlin-Fields.. So Ms. Marlin let's continue..." Emily said and Ashley asked if anyone wanted to object. _

_"Do you Emily Fields take Alison Marlin to be your wife?" Ashley asked and Emily said, "I do." Ashley asked Alison and the blond said, "Mom, I do." _

_They exchange rings and Ashley loved this next part, "By the power vested in me by the state. I know pronnouced you married and now please kiss each other." Ashley said and they pretty much made out in front of everyone. As everyone clapped, Emily and Alison wasn't stopping anytime soon and then they paused to look at everyone _

_A was behind bars but A really was in the church and a member of the newly forme Quinn-Fields-Marlin family. _

_The story begns in Part Two_


	2. The Press, Spankings and Bridezilla

_MArried TO A Monster_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I only own the Seraphim Quinn Character who has her own book written by me coming out unrealted to Rosewood, Marlene King or Pretty Little Liars. **_

_Part Two_

_September 22,2018 _

_The Police force ran as secuity for the wedding and the reason why major networks were there. Seraphim was the town celebrity since her comic books was turned into a movie twice. The internet found out about Alison, her past, her marriage and the book so everyone wanted footage or photos. As the girls watched the crowd, Spencer said..._

_"So Alison still a good idea to have your book release on the day of your weeding." Alison gave Spencer a Fuck you Look and then Ms. Hastings receive a soft smack on her ass which no one was paying attention to then she whispered to someone, "Thank you Mistress..." _

_September 18, 2018_

_In three days, Alison Marlin-Fields is going to be her legal name and has been blessed never needing the last name Dialuntris again. She has two sisters, one of them is Hanna who is her full blooded sister and the other is a famous Graphic novelist Seraphim Quinn whose stories are movies that have brought in record breaking numbers. She was paying for the wedding and was pissed at Alison about something..._

_Alison was going to marry Emily, she was getting a happy ending and most people were say she doesn't deserve.. _

_**However those people won't touch Alison with a ten foot pole thanks to her former sniper father Lorenzo Quinn and someone else...**_

_She turned around to see Seraphim walking in with her sister Hanna.. _

_"Emily, Spencer and Aria are somewhere on the other side of town with the wedding dress." Hanna said and Seraphim responded, "And sis next time when you write a book, could you make sure it doesn't come out the same weekend as my 200th issue and your wedding?" _

_"Good Publicity, I get the girl, my first best seller and a happy ending." Alison couldn't stop smiling at the thought of that and then said, "What are you bitching about it? You are making millions of dollars. It's your fault because you could have moved the 200th issue." Alison said and Seraphim responded, "You are using the wedding and my fame for publicity!." _

_"Guys!" Hanna yelled and Alison responded, "It's my wedding and besides your 200th issue is all 199 issues all in one. It's cheating." _

_"If this wasn't your wedding, I were figure a way to turn your hair green which were be great publicity formy book since you were look like the main character." Seraphim said and Alison responded, "Oh sister...My sister...You weren't do that because then I were have to tell the press..."_

_"Guys!" Hanna yelled and added, "To your corners." _

_This extended family was formed based on a lie from Hanna's mother. _


	3. How it all started

_MArried TO A Monster_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I owned only Seraphim Quinn Character who has her own book coming out unrealted to Rosewood Marlene King or Pretty Little Liars. **_

_**Part Three**_

_**August 2012**_

_"Serious Spence you're going to College for the Summer." Hanna said to Spencer and the brainiac responded, "Yes Hanna if I want to go to UPenn." _

_"You are like the smartest person I know that's not Homicial and won't hit me with a car. Not only that but you are the most loyal friend I know and those traits any College were be lucky to have." Hanna said to Spencer and the leader of the "__**A makes us her Bitches." **__said, "Hanna that's the nicest thing you said about me but yes I need credits." _

_"Never Mind." Hanna told her and all of a sudden she heard arguing in the background which meant her father was here. Spencer saw the annoyance on her friend's face and then remembered she had to get something from her car. _

_"Can we just like come back in ten minutes?" Hanna asked and Spencer agree but little did she know fifteen steps down the stairs were change everything. _

_**Step One, Step two and Step Three.**_

_"How can you keep this from me? I have raised her like she's been my daughter.." Hanna's father said and on the fifth step Hanna froze as well as Spencer to her "Father's" comment. _

_"Her Biological were have took one look at her and he were have known. I know I should have told you but Lorenzo works with missing children and he were have put it together. Alison was her faternal twin!" Ashley yelled and then stopped for a moment which made Hanna stop cold. The parents looked up and saw Hanna standing there almost paralyzed. _

_"What did you just say?" Hanna asked heartbroken and Mr. Marlin said, "Hanna I..."_

_"Mom. Is this true?" Hanna asked and Ms. Marlin asked, "Could you please just sit down?" _

_"NO!" Hanna yelled and Ms. Marlin responded, "Please I have to..." Her mother tried to reach out to her and Hanna pulled away then asked, "Why have you never told me about this?" Ashley should have remember that Hanna was home and she said, "After Mona...I felt that it was only a matter of time before you found out. Hanna this doesn't change anything!" _

_"NO THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!" Hanna yelled to her mother and Spencer paused because she remember saying that to her mother about Jason._

_Hanna back away and left then Spencer followed her as the blonde was so upset at that moment she bumped into someone. _

_She took one look at the man and the girl next to him then just ran off with Spencer behind her. Spencer quickly got the keys away from her and offered to drive her anywhere. Hanna needed Caleb and Spencer promised to call him too. The guy and the daughter just stood to watch her half-sister and his first child drive off. Ashley opened the door and stood face to face with Hanna's real dad.._

_"Lorenzo." Ashley said and Serafin asked, "Dad is this her?" _

_"How long have you known?" Mr. Marlin asked and Lorenzo responded, "Two weeks ago." _

_"So you were blindsided like me?" Mr. Marlin asked and Lorenzo shook his head yes. "This is bull." Seraphim pointed out and Lorenzo responded to her daughter, "Sera!" _

_"No! First we move here to be close to my mother who died because of this town, you find out about this SLUT who hid twins from you. One of them is pronounced dead and the other one looks just as hearbroken because of this SKANK!" Seraphim yelled and Ashley responded, "Excuse me!" _

_"You hid the fact that my dad had twins just to keep your family..." Seraphim yelled and Lorenzo interrupted, "I want you to calm down and if this is too much just go in the car. I know you have a story to get done." Seraphim reluctantly left and Lorenzo looked at Ashley then they walked in. _

_Ashley had called to tell him about Hanna being bullied by her best friend and then run down also about Wilden and Lorenzo was not as mad anymore._

_"Do you know where she is right now?" Lorenzo asked and Ashley responded, "Please don't go to her now..." _

_"Where...is...she...right...now?" Lorenzo asked and Ashley told her she was at the Hastings. _

_"You mean Vernoica Hatings!" Lorenzo commented and Ashley shook her head yes. _

_"The same person who got the Mccluers aquited for Slander." Lorenzo said and it just got worse so he left saying he will be in touch. Lorenzo got into the car and Seraphim looked at her dad. "Well prepared to hate her mother even more." Lorenzo said to his daughter._

_Ms. Hastings saw Hanna was visibliy upset and asked what happened. Spencer didn't want to tell her mother but Hanna was too upset to hold it in. _

_"My mom is a slut who has been lying to me my whole life, my dad isn't my father and Allie is my faternal twin also I saw my real father who looks like how I feel." Hanna said and now Vernonica has no room to talk about witholding the truth. _

_"I'm so sorry Hanna if you want to stay here to cool off..." Vernoinca said and Spencer replied, "Han I don't have to go to Hollis right now if you want..." There was a knock on the door and Spencer went to get it, it was Caleb then Hanna walked over to him and he held his woman so hard while she was crying. She wanted to step out and talk about what just happened. _

_Spencer took a breath and sat down then looked at her mother. "Does she have any idea who it is?" Ms. Hastings asked and Spencer replied, "I saw him but I didn't catch his name. Wait. Yes the first name was Lorenzo and he works with missing children." _

_Vernonica was caught by surprise because she knew who he was and Spencer caught that look in her eyes. _

_"Mom, Why do I get the feeling that we're about to have another Jason moment?" Spencer asked and Vernonica paused then said, "If it's the Lorenzo I know then things are about to get uncomfortable to say the least. I represented the Mccluers in a slander suit brought on my Lorenzo and let's say I used to have a lot more cilents then I do now. He believed that the McCluers had spread vicious lies about his wife to the point where she committed sucide. The suit was more against Paige then her father and now looking back after what you have went through with Mona. I see that I made a mistake."_

_"Wait! Paige was passing rumors about Hanna's father wife and made it that bad." Spencer said and Vernonica responded, "It was never proven but now I'm beginning to think that I defended the wrong person." Vernonica walked out of the Kitchen. _

_Caleb was speechless after Hanna told him everything and the blonde added, "I want to meet him but I don't know what to say." _

_"How is that possible that they kept Allie from your mother." Caleb said to Hanna and she thought about that. _

_Author's Notes: _

_PArt 4 will be out at the season finale and SerAphim is A very in your fAce chAracter. In this back and forth flashback story I will reveal who I think A is in two weeks._


	4. Family

_**MArried To A Monster**_

_**By**_

_**TheOcRayne15**_

_**Author's Notes: I couldn't wait till March 24. You get to learn a little bit more about the past and the future plus Spoby fans you might not like Seraphim Quinn right now. **_

_**Part four**_

_**September 18, 2018**_

_Spencer was coming down the stairs and got a phone call from Seraphim. "Hey Sera.." Spencer said and Seraphim responded, "You know I have to say that Alyson might not make it down the altar."_

_Seraphim dreaming of doing away with her sister as she was sitting in the back of the dressing room where Alyson can't hear her. Alyson claim that she had change but Sera had a slight dislike of her sister because of how she terroize people in high school. Hanna has been a ref and there internal war made the liars pull double duty while dealing with A. _

_She's also made news with a couple of fist fights with certrain Rosewood students and been in court a couple of times because certain comic book issues had characters resemable people in Seraphim's circle. _

"_I want to take her hair and just yank it then dye it Pink." Seraphim said and Spencer responded, "And Emily would kill you." _

_During this annoyance her half-sister has brought during the wedding, seraphim was go through this annoyance more rather than live through the status of her life seven years ago. Her sister Melissa Quinn played a part in Sera's rape and Cyberbullying._

_Now she's dating Spencer and they live In the Big Apple as Ms. Hastings goes to New York University for Journalism as her mother still can't the say name of the school with a straight face. _

"_I promise not to hurt my sister but damn she makes it hard to love her…" Seraphim said and added, "That's what my family is and I guess all you could hope for is that you don't kill them." _

_"Well babe you know what they say about hope." Spencer said to Sera and the Artist responded, "It breeds etenral misery." _

_"No it dies last." Spencer told Sera to remind her what Ms. Quinn said when Spence lost the baby_

_Spencer went downstairs after hanging-up to sit next to Aria and they were watch as Emily was modeling her wedding dress to Bang Bang from Jessie J_

_"We're about to watch Emily get married to Alison while she's challenging her sister to be on top of the best seller's list." Aria said and Spencer responded, "Emily's hand in marriage and fighting for supremacy, it sounds like a storyline for an Ali wedding." _

_"I'm the one getting married." Emily said and Aria responded, "Sorry Em." _

_"Alison and Sera are not sniping as much and so let's just make sure it stays that way. I just want a normal wedding with my childhood sweetheart in my hometown." Emily said and Spencer gave her a look then said, "You know where you are, right?" _

_"I could dream." Emily said and Aria added, "You know what? Spencer and I are on board we're just a little pissy that we're back here with our exes floating about." _

_"Aria is right, we're here for you..." Spencer said and then there was a knock on the door. _

_Spencer got up and it was the soon to be father in law Lorenzo Quinn. As he walked to Emily with such a big smile, her soon to be three year old step sister-in-law ran to her and Emily picked her up to give her a big hug. Aria walked over to hug her little sister and gentely take her from Emily's arms to make sure she didn't rip the wedding dress. _

_"Oh my God Emily you look great." Lorenzo said and Emily responded, "Thanks Dad in law." _

_"I can't believe you are going to be my daughter in law and I have this big family. You know at first I thought of the possiblities of Sera and you." Lorenzo said and gave Spencer a look as she had a big smile on her face. _

_" I never knew anyone as capable as you are to be so forgiving. I can't wait for you to be part of this family; Alison doesn't deserve a woman like you." Lorenzo said and Emily cried a little, "She does and I feel the same way, dad-in-law" Aria played with her little stepsister and they all came in for a hug while they were embracing, someone in that circle thought to herself..._

_**How's Paige doing in jail screaming to everyone she's not A?**_

_**August 2012**_

_Aria was looking for a lens to her camera and got a text from Ezra saying he was thinking of her. Seraphim were hunting for a new SD card for her camera since the graphics in her graphic novel was from real life. Seraphim looked over and saw Aria with an old school camera. _

_"Wow that's one in a million." Seraphim commented and Aria welcomed it. Seraphim told this new person she was talking to about being a child of new technology and introduce herself as Seraphim Quinn. _

_Aria knew who she was in the deep recessions of her mind. _

_She told her about Mike who is her little brother loving the Engima series. She was very happy to hear that and Sera was working on a milestone issue..._

_Aria wanted a copy for her brother when it was done and giving the fact that she was meeting Aria for the first time she agreed to it. Seraphim grabbed the card, exchange numbers and paid for it as she walked out almost bumping into Toby. _

_"I'm sorry." Toby said and Seraphim responded, "It's totally okay." Toby recognizes her and said, "I know you, Seraphim Quinn, you write the Enigma series." Toby knew a little secret that Spencer was a comic book nerd. _

_Lorenzo knew Seraphim needed to pick up things and couldn't help to start investigating everything from Alison to Mona. He decided that he wanted to give Hanna some time to process all of this before meeting her. _

_He was lost in his thoughts and trying to figure out how is it he didn't know Ashley was lying about the paternally of his kids. He took a breath and bump into Ella. _

_"I'm very sorry I have too much on my mind..." Lorenzo said to Ella and she returned the same apology. So they exchanged initial conversation and Lorenzo told her how he just moved here. There was a mutual spark between the both of them and as the door opened of the Brew Hanna came in with Caleb in back of her while in back of them was Aria and Seraphim. _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Part five talks abour more of the past. **_


	5. Dinner Hanna, Really?

_MArried TO A Monster_

_By_

_THeOCRayne15_

_Part Five _

_**August 2012 **_

_Ella had no idea what was going on and Aria was the first to break the ice. _

_"Are you okay Hanna?" Aria asked and everyone just couldn't think of a word to say. "What's going on?" Aria asked and Hanna responded, "THat's my dad and this is my half-sister." _

_Aria was even more confused but somewhere DAISY WAS LAUGHING HER ASS off BECAUSE THERE WAS NEW PEOPLE TO PLAY THE GAME SHE'S BEEN TAKING FROM MONA!_

_"Aria maybe we should give them some breathing room, it was nice to meet you Lorenzo..." Ella said as she escorted Aria out of the Brew_

_"Hi Hanna." Lorenzo said and Hanna walked slowly to him then said something that took him off guard. "You have no idea what to say." Hanna said and Lorenzo responded, "Not a clue which is good if you knew my previous line of work where the fewer words you use keeps you alive." _

_"What did you work for the government?" Hanna asked and Lorenzo stayed slient then Hanna gave him a look. "Your right you don't have to tell me." Hanna told him and Seraphim walked over to Hana. "I'm your half-sister Seraphim." Seraphim introduce herself as and Hanna responded, "It's nice to meet you, why have I seen you before?" _

_"She's a Celebrity, a semi-famous graphic novelist and the youngest best seller ever." there Father said and Hanna responded, "Wow that's really cool, what do you write?" Seraphim told Hanna her about the series and the youngest Marlin realize that sounds like her life. "I draw from personal experience unfortunately." Seraphim said_

_"Wait you were bullied." Hanna responded and her half sister replied, "A long trumatic childhood which makes my shrink very rich." Caleb walked in and introdcued himself as Lorenzo realize he was being faded into the background as the kids were getting to know each other organically. _

_Fifteen minutes later as he was looking through some papers Ashley walked in and saw Hanna with her new half-sister while Lorenzo was sitting in the corner. Hanna didn't want to speak to Ashley but the red head wanted to speak to Lorenzo. "I need to talk to you." Ashley said and Lorenzo was very willing to speak to her. _

_Ashley sat across from Lorenzo and looked at him then said, "I know I hid Hanna and Alison from you, I were like to tell you that there was a really good reason and it was because a lot of people wanted you dead. I thought if our girl's father were from someone else then they were be safe but I see Seraphim and..." _

_"Ashley believe me there's a whole another story to that and when I'm not as furious with you as I am, I'll tell you about it. I can't cast any stones at you and nothing were make me happier to do so." Lorenzo said and Hanna walked to the both of them. "I want to be apart of this conversation.." Hanna spoke up and was heard from both of them. _

_"Let's have dinner tonight the five of us." Hanna offered. _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Now next week you have three more parts plus you will find out, Whose Daisy?**_

_**Do you know who my A is yet and her team?**_


	6. Before the Wedding

_Married To A Monster_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Six_

_Author's Notes: This is out a little earlier than usual but the seventh part will be out Tuesday. _

_**September 19 2018**_

_Alison and Hanna were at the church with Seraphim checking out a few details then Jessica D. walked in. "We got catering all set." Hanna said and Alison responded, "And you're not cooking..." _

_"The joke is six years old people! I undercooked the meat one time and got my whole new family sick, it happens." Hanna said to her sisters and Seraphim responded, "I missed a chance to meet Naya Rivera or Mark Salling at Comic Con because of that "Mistake" _

_"You know them now at least." Hanna said and Seraphim realize that Alyson is the best at annoying people but Hanna is just dense sometimes. _

_"Alison." Jessica said and Ali turned around to see the person who had kidnapped her for the first 17 years of her life. The same mother who didn't getting prosecuted about bury her daughter with her brother Jason._

_"What do you want?" Alison asked and Jessica replied, "I see you're going through with this wedding. I want you to come with me because obviously Ashley is not a parent I thought she were be"_

_"You know what bitch? Ashley is her mother and I never thought I say this but a way better one." Seraphim said and Alison responded, "She hated her." _

_"Whatever you think about me realize that your father is heartbroken from losing you..." Jessica said in a delusion state._

_"My father is Lorenzo Quinn! My mother is Ashley Marlin! Jessica you are a crazy lady who kept a kid who she shouldn't have had! I had to spend six months at Radley because of your fuck up parenting and you are not going to ruin this day." Alison yelled and Jessica told her about stop making a scene. "Bitch do not tell my sister what to do." Seraphim barked at Jessica and Ali's kidnapper replied, "How dare you deviant..." _

_"Get out now!" Alison said and Jessica barked, "This is a public place, I could come and go as I wish." Alison flash that smile and looked over Jessica's shoulder, "Hi Mom."_

_"You know our mother? She's the Mayor..." Hanna said and Jessica turned around to see Ashley wave at her with Toby behind her. _

_"You know call me crazy but since I'm Mayor of this town." Ashley said and looked over at Jessica she said, "I know for a fact that my daughter has a 1000 feet __**get the HELL away from her**__ order against you.." _

_Toby stood there with a smile on his face ready to arrest Jessica._

_"I think that means Ms. Marln I could arrest her, I mean Alison..." Toby said and Jessica responded, "Alison you can't have me arrested." _

_"Toby I don't want you to have to do that, I mean think of the paperwork..." Alison said and Toby had no problem doing it. _

_Alison then went to get her phone and Jessica objected to Alison taking a picture of Toby dragging her away. "Sera can I borrow Adobe to fade him out and just get his hands dragging her away." Alison asked and Seraphim shook her head yes._

_Jessica looked at Ashley. "Don't look at me, I'm not the one with the phone." Ashley who once upon a time was very by the book but six years could change someone. Jessica was cuff and dragged her away as Alison and Hanna took pictures. _

_"You really like being Mayor." Hanna asked her mother and Ashley smirk since she got to throw Jessica out on her ass. Emily walked in and looked around then said, "What was Jessica screaming and yelling at Toby about...I don't care..." Emily kisses Alison._

"_You are so going to love my wedding dress." Alison said and Emily responded, "It's nothing compared to mine." _

"_Actually girls I wanted to talk to you about something, the priest who was going do the ceremony decline because he's against this union…" The girls objected…_

"_But I could marry you because I'm the Mayor…" Ashley said and Emison both thank her mother as Hanna gave her a big hug as well. All of a sudden big strong arms wrapped around them both. _

_"Now the bride is here and a couple of Maid of honors as well, I'm going to go over the details for the bachelorette party. Every club and bar you hit will have Caleb keeping tabs on the drink while Garcia and Gunner will be looking on from a far distance. If you get physical with anyone take care of business if you see fit and please don't go to jail in New York because the favors I will have to pull will lessen your wedding present." Lorenzo said and Alison was curious. _

_"Dear daughters don't get into trouble to find out what were those favors." Lorenzo said and looked at Alison especially then took his leave. As he was about to leave Ashley got his attention. _

"_Since the girls are going to be away…" Ashley said and Lorenzo lean in for a kiss then the sisters were actually happy to see their parents together. It was the most passionate Alison has ever seen her parents be too one another. _


	7. My BigAReveal

_Married To A Monster_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Seven_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Now I know I let the cat out of the bag but stick around because how it got to this point is even more fun to read. Take Me To Church doesn' t belong to me**_

_Alison walked into the church that she was going to get married in and looked around to see everything was set for the nuptials. She smiled to herself because the happy ending was in arms length but little did she know that A was literally still watching her. She walked around and stood in front of the crucifix looking up at it. _

_How people's heart were break if they knew how Paige was frame? Why did Hanna take the game from Mona? Hanna understood that all Mona was doing was getting back at Ali who had made there collective lives a living hell. _

_When Alison came back all Hanna was trying to do is push the girls away from her but dammit Emily weren't leave. So when Mona and Hanna saw that Emily wasn't going to budge even when Ali put herself in Radley, it wasn't enough._

_So they had to fake Mona's death and pin it on Alyson. Hanna knew her father were ripped through the case because she just wanted Alyson to be behind bars long enough for them to frame Paige since she was on the A team. The game was over and Hanna couldn't stop Emily from being together with Alison. _

_Even when Maya's Body "Popped up out of nowhere" the two of them pinned that on Paige too. To this date no one believes a word that comes out of her mouth and now Hanna gets to live a drama free life. _

_She has to kill again to give Emily an engagement present and that's the DIlunatiris never getting in there face. So she set the timer for three days from now while Jessica and Jason are trapped downstairs in a basement sitting in a cage._

_Hanna couldn't believe that this God gave Alison Emily's heart after every bad thing she's done. She slipped out the back as she got a text to meet Alison at the church to get her ready for the big day. _

_**Alyson Sings: **_

_**My lover's got humour**_

_**She's the giggle at a funeral**_

_**Knows everybody's disapproval**_

_**I should've worshipped her sooner**_

_**If the heavens ever did speak**_

_**She's the last true mouthpiece**_

_**Every Sunday's getting more bleak**_

_**A fresh poison each week**_

_**'We were born sick,' you heard them say it**_

_**My Church offers no absolutes**_

_**She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'**_

_**The only heaven I'll be sent to**_

_**Is when I'm alone with you.**_

_**I was born sick,**_

_**But I love it**_

_**Command me to be well**_

_**Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.**_

_**Take me to church**_

_**I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**_

_**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**_

_**Offer me that deathless death**_

_**Good God, let me give you my life**_

_**If I'm a pagan of the good times**_

_**My lover's the sunlight**_

_**To keep the Goddess on my side**_

_**She demands a sacrifice**_

_**Drain the whole sea**_

_**Get something shiny**_

_**Something meaty for the main course**_

_**That's a fine-looking high horse**_

_**What you got in the stable?**_

_**We've a lot of starving faithful**_

_**That looks tasty**_

_**That looks plenty**_

_**This is hungry work**_

_**Take me to church**_

_**I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**_

_**I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife**_

_**Offer me my deathless death**_

_**Good God, let me give you my life**_

_**No Masters or Kings**_

_**When the Ritual begins**_

_**There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin**_

_**In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene**_

_**Only then I am Human**_

_**Only then I am Clean**_

_**Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.**_

_**Take me to church**_

_**I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**_

_**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**_

_**Offer me that deathless death**_

_**Good God, let me give you my life**_

_Alison turned around to see her bride to be with Hanna, Seraphim and Spencer with Aria.._

_"Couldn't sleep?" Hanna asked and Alison responded, "Life is too good." _

_"Please don't hurt your voice because we want to hear you say I do because then it will be official you will be Emily's problem." Seraphim said and Emily gave her a look. _

_"Don't listen to them babe." Emily said giving her future wife a kiss and they all left as Hanna turned around at God because she still couldn't believe they were getting married. If she could knit and it was possible to tie it to Alison's life then she were cut the string to watch Alison drop dead. She believed in her self-righteous actions just like MADAM DEFARGE but still has a soft spot for Emily and friends even if she put them in jail too. _

**_Author's Notes: _**

**_The rest of story will be flashbacks leading to the wedding, why do I think tonight it will either be Hanna or a twin?_**

**_Season 1: The quote that keeps popping up, "Two can keep secret if one of them is dead." _**

**_Season 2: THe story about one sister stabbing the other which could be: Alison was faternal twin with Hanna and her twin or Twin Hanna stabbed Hanna and the Marlin we know survived but block it out of her memory which cause her to binge memory. Repressed memories sometimes cause bad habits._**

**_Season 4: "I feel like the woman who knitted because everyone was staring at her all Judgy eyes..." She compared herself to Madam Defarge...Why?_**

**_Season 3: Why I think she was in on it with Mona? The original A kept repeating Miss Aria Your a Killer Not Ezra's Wife. You remember Hanna snatching the doll away almost like she wanted Mona to shut up about something. _**

**_That's my reasons and I'm sticking to them. The story continues April seventh. _**


	8. The Rosewod fame Monsters

_MArried to A Monster_

_By_

_TheOcRAyne15_

_Part 8_

_September 18, 2018(That Night) _

_Spencer and Seraphim was making out at the patio then Hanna and Caleb walked in on them... _

_September 22, 2018_

_Early this morning Seraphim and Alison did a book signing in town for bragging rights locally. _

_They watched the town divided down the line to get both books from both writers. Ezra just sat back and watched the biggest sales day he's ever had as Alison and Seraphim's books sold out. The local running tally on who will win opening day sales was going to be close. _

_As the evening rolled on Alyson got married and Emily didn't mind the publicity because she knew that her blonde was thinking about the future. The wedding wasn't a publicity stunt because she loves Emily but it didn't hurt. _

_"You know our first year anniversary you do anything like this you're going to sleep on the couch for a long time." Emily said to Alison and the blonde understood now they had to get to the reception but Spencer was in touch with Ezra about who was better. _

_Neither girl wanted to know until after the reception and Seraphim was to stay away from Spencer to try and influence to let her know before anyone._

_**August 2012**_

_**Hanna was waiting at the airport with Caleb for Emily who was recovering from Maya who never came back. So building houses seemed to be a good way to work out feelings and emotions as she walked to the terminal there she saw Hanna with Caleb. **_

_**"Hi guys." Emily said and gave Hanna a big hug then Caleb.**_

_**"How was your summer?" Emily asked and Hanna responded, "A lot happened."**_

_**"A." Emily said in alert tone and Caleb responded, "It would have been A if Mona got a hold of this information." Emily couldn't be any more scared but as they got her bags and drove back to Rosewood couldn't believe what she was told. **_

_**"Your mother didn't tell you about Ally and How could she not know?" Emily asked and Hanna responded, "They told her that Alison died at birth." **_

_**"So you have two more sisters and one of them is semi-famous graphic novelist..." Emily said to Hanna trying to get this all straightened out and then added, "My father believes Ally is alive." **_

_**"What do you think Caleb?" Emily asked him and he said, "He seems fine and has no problem with me breaking the law." **_

_**"I want to meet you're..." Emily said and Hanna responded, "He wants to meet you and my other sister wants to meet with you." Emily was flattered but couldn't think about that because of Maya and Paige.**_

_**Aria, Spencer and Seraphim were having lunch as Seraphim were looking over the notes. **_

_**"How many pages is that?" Spencer asked and Seraphim responded, "Ten." **_

_**"The first eight pages were about the story and the last two were about the pictures.." Seraphim told her new friends and Spencer wanted to see this as she strain her eyes to look at. **_

_**"Oh My God I can't even understand his handwriting, is this English?" Seraphim shook her head yes and Spencer added, "How could you read this?" **_

_**"A lot of practice and my father taught me how to decode sentences when I was eight before I moved away." Seraphim said and added, "The two years I've live with him, I've learn every basic skill that he knows from the F.B.I." **_

_**Seraphim series is about an anti-hero named Enigma who fights for the bullied against the bullies no matter if they are in high school or not. The villain is named Shadow who kills the bullies.**_

_**In the fifty edition the both of them are going to fight for one last time ever since Shadow turned into the dark version of Enigma. **_

_**"I was shock you went into such detail about how she was bullied. I mean God what sicko sicks her friends to rape her little sister." Spencer said and Seraphim paused because it was her stepsister who almost got shot by her father when he found out that it wasn't a work of fiction.**_

_**"I told everyone on Twitter that it's going to take me six months to get this out because I all-ready have rough drafts for another fifty." Seraphim said and Aria responded, "Wait, Fifty!" **_

"_**I'm a creative fucking Genius." Seraphim said and Spencer replied, "And the ego to match." **_

_**It was then the door to the Brew opened and Paige walked in**_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**This is a chapter to tide you over and I can't believe I was wrong**_


End file.
